


the date thing

by schwanenkoenigin



Series: we hate each other [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, I couldn't stop, it was supposed to have an actual plot but, so have some more of them being idiots, this just turned into more teasing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: "Beca Mitchell, you're such a–""–what? Charming young lady? Incredibly talented musician? There's a lot of things that I am. Which one were you going to mention?"/Chloe regrets having agreed to going on this goddamn date./Bechloe.





	the date thing

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked me to write their date and i tried. i really tried. but i couldn't stop with the teasing, so it's basically just that. 
> 
> i'm personally not too satisfied with the outcome but i really really hope you still enjoy this!!

"Where are we even going?" asks Chloe. She's walking behind Beca, just following the girl. She's got no idea where Beca's leading them, only remotely recognizes the direction. (They're not on campus anymore, that much she's sure of.)

"Why can't you wait and let me surprise you?" replies the younger girl. Chloe can't see her face but she's certain that Beca's smirking. She always is.

"Because I know you," says Chloe and rolls her eyes.

"Ouch, that hurt." Beca stops mid step and turns around, putting her hand up over her heart in fake pain. "Beale, why must you play with my feelings all the time?"

"Really, Beca? Really? I did no such thing." Chloe raises her eyebrows at the sight in front of her. "Besides, _you_ 're the one behaving like a ten-year-old."

"No, I absolutely am not," Beca protests immediately, crossing her arms.

"You're right. My bad. You're behaving like a five-year-old," Chloe corrects herself and rolls her eyes again. She shoves Beca. "Come on, isn't there a place you wanted to show me?"

"Um, no, I'm not going to now. I'm hurt. _You_ hurt me. I thought we were friends, but obviously I was wrong." Beca looks down. Her arms still crossed, she starts pouting.

Chloe rolls her eyes once again at the younger girl's antics. "Beca," she whines, "you wanted me to go on a date with you. And now you're going to do _this_? Are you serious right now?"

"Yes. I am totally, one hundred percent serious," says Beca quietly. She doesn't look up. Just keeps pouting.

"Oh, my God," says Chloe. She shakes her head. "Beca Mitchell," she warns.

"No," says Beca. She's still staring at a spot on the sidewalk.

"Okay, that's it. I'm going back to campus."

"Please do."

"Really? You're not even going to _try_ to stop me?"

"Well, no. You hurt me, remember? Why would I go after you?" Beca is looking at Chloe now.

Chloe groans. "Whatever." She turns to actually leave, but then she has an idea. She starts grinning, then turns back around, and steps closer to Beca. Still grinning, she puts one of her hands on the younger girl's cheek, and gives her a long kiss on the lips.

Beca seems startled, but when the kiss is over, she's smiling, just like Chloe. Except a second later, she's not _smiling_ anymore, and–

"No. No, Becs. You did not seriously just do that for a kiss," says Chloe incredulously at seeing her counterpart grin. And it's not– it's suspicious as hell, and Chloe _knows_. She points at the girl with her index finger warningly. "Beca Mitchell, you're such a–"

"–what? Charming young lady? Incredibly talented musician? There's a lot of things that I am. Which one were you going to mention?" asks Beca teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't even know what to say to you right now. You're unbelievable."

"–y beautiful. _That_ 's what you really want to say. Admit it."

Chloe shakes her head again, exasperated. Her hands on her hips now, she stares at Beca. She's not going to give in.

"I knew it. Okay, let's go, we've got somewhere to be." Beca's obviously waiting for Chloe to take her hand now.

The girl doesn't. At least not right away. Instead, she frowns and says, "I can't believe I agreed to go out with you."

"I'm just that amazing," is Beca's instant reply.

"Actually, you know what? Scratch that. I know exactly why I agreed. It's because you wouldn't leave me alone until I did."

"Well, okay, I had to make you see the amazing in me. But you're seeing it. So that's that."

"I don't know what you see when you look into the mirror but I'm pretty sure it's not what I'm seeing right now," argues Chloe, still not holding Beca's hand.

"You keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Hurting me. My ego."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it's still at least three times as big as you are. So it's going to survive. You're going to survive."

"Now you're making fun of my height, too? Really, Chloe? You've sunk that low?"

"It's hard not to. Also, I haven't sunk that low. I'm trying to get on your level." Chloe tries hard to stifle her laughter. She fails.

"Who are you, Fat Amy?"

"Bite me," says Chloe, still giggling.

"I don't bite until the third or fourth date, sorry to disappoint," Beca retorts.

"Well, I don't know about a third or fourth date. But I know about _this_ one. And I know that _this_ date is _over_. Goodbye."

"Do I need to kiss you?" teases Beca suddenly.

"No, you need to bite me. That's what I said," Chloe repeats her words.

"But it's not what you actually want," Beca goes on. And, yeah, she _is_ right, but Chloe won't let her know that. The girl's ego is big enough as it is.

"I hate you," she says instead.

Of course Beca doesn't believe her for a second. There's that smirk again. "Nope. Not true."

"Yeah, it is."

"Oh, come on," sighs Beca, and then– oh. She kisses Chloe hard on the lips, and, yeah, she's kind of expected it, but it still– yeah.

Chloe doesn't kiss Beca back. Because as much as she does want this, she has a point to prove, so–

"Let's go now." Okay, so Beca is unimpressed. Oh, well.

"Alright," she finally agrees. But not before she rolls her eyes one more time. She takes Beca's hand and lets her lead the way. 

* * *

"This coffee is..." Chloe grimaces. "I should've gotten a hot chocolate instead," she says, disappointed. She puts her cup down on the table. Only having taken a first sip, she's already sure she's not, well, liking it. She's looked forward to this date, yeah, but so far–

"Their hot chocolate isn't any better," says Beca, shrugging. The girl has gotten a coffee as well, but it's apparent she's not liking it, either.

"Then why'd you take me here?" asks Chloe. She takes another sip but makes a disgusted face and leans back in her chair. Having decided she's not giving the coffee another chance, she waits for Beca to speak.

The girl doesn't reply, though. She just smirks this suspicious smirk of hers again.

Wait– is this– Chloe closes her eyes and breathes in to calm herself down when she realizes what exactly it is that Beca had in mind when she _planned_ this. "Oh, my God, Becs. I can't believe you–" She sighs and shakes her head, giggling. It _is_ kind of adorable. Beca taking her to an awful café on purpose. So she can get a second date.

"So?"

"I hate you."

* * *

"Becs, you literally took me to the cheapest coffee shop near campus. And, what, I'm supposed to be impressed now?" asks Chloe after they've left the building.

"Duh!" exclaims Beca and looks at Chloe.

"Well, I'm not," replies the taller girl.

"You keep hurting me. What's with that?" Beca crosses her arms and leans against a street lamp.

"You deserve it," shrugs Chloe.

Beca starts fake crying. (So _dramatic_.) "Chloe Beale, it's official. I hate you."

"Good. I hate you, too."

"We're still going on that second date, though, right?"

"Sure."

And– yeah, they seal it with another kiss. Chloe always keeps her promises, so–

She's going on that second date with Beca.

"Just out of curiosity," asks Chloe after they've broken their kiss, "what would you have done if I'd said no? I mean, not everyone would go on a second date if the first one was horrible."

"Well, you secretly love me, so there's no need for a backup plan," says Beca and grins.

"I don't know how you do the confidence thing when you're as short as you are," sighs Chloe.

"I'm offended. Which would make the, like, hundredth time today. But I forgive you," rambles Beca. "Anyway, yeah, I just know you find me incredibly charming and cute."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Beca shrugs.

"And just _how_ do you know that?" Chloe stares at her with raised eyebrows again.

"I have my sources." Beca probably hopes it sounds mysterious, but, yeah, _no_.

"It's Fat Amy, isn't it?"

"I said I wouldn't reveal my sources but– yup."

"How do you know she's right?"

"She's Fat Amy."

"Beca, you can't be _serious_. She literally told you she was sawed in half one time and magically healed!" Chloe crosses her arms in front of her chest. She can't believe this girl. Seriously, what the _hell_?

"Yeah, and I'm _still_ convinced that that _actually_ happened."

" _Beca_ , really?"

"Yes, _Chloe_ , really."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, I know. You keep saying that."

"Because it's true."

"No." There's another kiss initiated by Beca, and Chloe loses herself in it. Yeah, she is–

"–so going on that second date."

"What?" Beca puts some distance between the two of them.

"What?" Chloe's confused.

"You mumbled something. Like, against my lips. Felt weird."

Oh. "Oh." She's said that out loud. "Whoops."

Beca grins again, and if Chloe weren't still thinking about that kiss (which she would have loved to last longer, by the way), she'd probably slap her again. "I knew it."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, you do. But you still want to kiss me. And, not to forget, go on a second date with me." Beca's laughing now.

"I _so_ hate you."

"And yet–"

"Stop, or I'll seriously rethink this entire thing," says Chloe, annoyed.

"You wouldn't," says Beca, obviously sure of herself. Ugh. Chloe _hates_ her. And what she hates even more is that she doesn't _really_.

"Try me."

"Nah," says Beca nonchalantly and puts her hands in her pockets.

"Afraid you're too tiny? That you can't win?" Chloe teases, now grinning herself.

"Careful, Beale, you might live to regret all the short jokes."

"I don't think so. You might be intimidating to others, but you're really a puppy," laughs Chloe and jokingly bumps her fist into Beca's shoulder.

"Funny, people say the same thing about you."

" _People_ as in _Fat Amy_?"

"Oh, my God. Maybe you're right."

"Thanks, I was waiting for you to admit that." Chloe beams. "But I would like you to elaborate. I want to hear it. Exactly _what_ am I right about?" she adds. She's so smug about this right now but she has every right to be. _Take that, Mitchell_.

"The second date thing."

Chloe's smile fades.

Beca notices. Chloe hates her for it. And hates herself for being an open book when it comes to Beca. Ugh. Damn her and her damn smirk and her piercings and– "So you do want it!" she says triumphantly.

"I hate you."

"We _have_ established that."

"I'm leaving."

"'kay."

"Beca?" asks Chloe. She doesn't intend on actually leaving, but she _has_ had enough.

"Yup." Beca looks at her nails.

"Will you stop if I kiss you?" Maybe it'll work. Chloe hopes it will.

"Stop what?"

Oh, hell. How is a tiny ass girl like her so– so– " _This_."

"Depends." Beca grins at Chloe's obvious frustration but looks up.

Chloe sighs. Why is she always so difficult? "On?"

"If you're a good kisser."

Chloe grins. "Alright."

* * *

Beca doesn't tease her any more that day. 

* * *

Oh, and they're definitely going on a second date. And a third one. And a few more. _Many_ more.

**Author's Note:**

> while i'm a little disappointed with this i certainly did enjoy writing it, so... i hope you liked reading it, too. it'd mean everything if you left kudos, so please do.


End file.
